Dreams for the Dragon King
by SoporificDreamer
Summary: Tentative Oneshot


["Is this your worth Hyoudo Issei? Is this the limit of your determination? Is this the worth of your dreams? Your hope and promises? Where you just born for this mediocrity? Are you going to let your precious Buchou get taken by someone else? Are you going to let her suffer and cry? Answer me! Answer me Hyoudo Issei!"]

"No! I want too save her. I want to protect her. But I am too weak. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba are waiting for me. But I can't save them. Too weak, too weak. What can I do? What should I do? Buchou will have to marry that damned Riser and she will be unhappy, she will cry. That I can't let happen. That I wont let happen! What do I do? Tell me! What should I do?"

["Then stand up! Ask for power! Demand for power! Shout it out, Sekiryuutei! Shout out what you want to do! Don't stop, don't let anyone stop you! You are my host! You have hero blood in you. Do not bow down. Now show me your worth! Show me what you are made of aibou! Show the world who we are!"]

"YES!"

["Dragon Booster: Balance Breaker OverDrive: UNLOCK BLOOD OF THE KING"]

—x—x—x—

*Flashback- About a month*

How did this all begin, huh?

Lets see, it was just about a month ago. Seems to be ages, but yup I go asked on a date by this super cute girl called Amano Yuuma. Seemed like finally something was going my way. I could finally graduate from being an ordinary high school pervert to a pervert with an actual girlfriend who I can do this and that(cue- very lecherous face). Take that Motohama, Matsuda! I actually have a girlfriend!

But it seemed all was not as well as I thought. After our first date, Yuuma, no Raynare, a fallen angel killed me by throwing a light spear through my heart. And I died. My first girlfriend killed me. Ironic huh? Lived a pervert, died a pervert. Well I wish I could have at least touched her oppai before I died. But as my life slowly slipped away into the ground, staining the ground with a beautiful red colour, I suddenly felt nostalgic. I wanted to see that crimson hair again. Once more, I wanted to see the crimson dream that I spied on the times running away from the kendo club. I wanted to look at that beautiful crimson hair blowing in the wind, the blue-green eyes that stared out into the horizon with so much focus that it seemed that time had indeed stopped for her. I wanted to see that beautiful fairy that lived all the way up in her tower, the untouchable Queen of the end, cloaked in mystery and ivory dreams. Ah, it seems that dying brings things into perspective doesn't it. Whoever said that the moment before you die, you see your entire life flashing before your eyes, wasn't really that far off from the truth. I saw a life I wanted to have, which I never could. And then there was nothing but darkness…

'Wake up, Oniichan! You will get late otherwise! Oniichan wake up!'

Hmm.. Nah! Don't want to wake up! I just died yesterday. At least let me sleep in for one day.

Wait what! I leaped of the bed in consternation. Didn't I die yesterday? As I patted down my chest I couldn't find any huge hole or scar, that would give an indication that I had been killed in any manner.

Yes! Yes! It was all just a bad dream! I will just now check my phone and see that today is Sunday and I have to get ready for my date in a few hours.

But luck was seemingly not on my side that day. On checking it turned out that not only was it Monday but also I wasn't nearing the very late limit for arriving for school. And so I ran. When I got to school and asked Matsuda and Motohama if they remembered about Yuuma, but no one could, the pictures that I took on my phone are not there either. I started to think that I was turning crazy. Other weird stuff started to happen as well. My body seemed lighter, faster and stronger during P.E. and I easily beat everyone in the flat race, when I normally was around the middle in the track course. I could see better in the dark and my reflexes also started getting better at night. What was happening to me? What was going on? My life just kept getting stranger and stranger. It continued like this for the next few days.

And just when my thought process had settled on a reasonable explanation of a freak accident where I was turned into my current situation, this happened. After one marathon video watching session with Matsuda and Motohama, on the way back home, I again passed through the park where I had apparently died. Standing there looking at the fountain and the spot where I had fallen, I felt a strange chill go through my spine. Jerking around quickly I found a middle-aged man wearing a dark overcoat stare at me. Creepy! He gave a strange coughing laughter and then asking whether I was a stray devil or not and that is enough for me to start running in the opposite direction. Though running might be a bit of misnomer, when I tried to run forward I suddenly myself teleported to the other end of the fountain. Strange, apparently my higher physical stats got even more boosted when more adrenaline flowed through me. But that didn't stop the light spear thrown by the man to again pierce through my heart. As the man readied another spear to finish me off with, suddenly I heard voices as I started fading. Then the man backed off and grew crow like wings and flew off. Just before I completely faded I saw blue-green eyes looking down at me in worry…

'Onii-tan wake up! Wake up, otherwise I will tickle you… Get up Onii!'

Ah! It happened again. Why do I keep dreaming about dying to strange people. Really this was starting to get old. As I turned around to get off the bed my hands landed on something soft and elastic. Hmm, very nice to hold, when did I get such a nice pillow. As I looked I saw something red fanned over the bed. Getting thoroughly confused I wiped my eyes again and saw a crimson-red hair girl sleeping next to me. Oh okay, thats where the red hair came from… Wait what? What was Rias-senpai doing sleeping on my bed? When did this happen? Did I get drunk? Why can't I remember? Why something so important? For a guy who has spent the number of years living as the number of years without a girlfriend this is indeed a grave and unexpectedly happy development, but why can't I remember such good things happening? As I cried out to the heavens, I heard a very womanly yawn from next to me. Turning around I saw saw soft, white skin of her arms wrapped up in her hair and as my eyes went up to her midnight eye-lashes and to the blue-green eyes looking at me with equal parts amusement and something that I couldn't really identify at that point. Thats when the situation become to much and I jumped out of the bed and started squawking about like a panicked duck trying to hide myself and at the same time trying to figure out what the hell was happening. A tantalising moan came from behind me which stopped me cold. Ironically that caused me to trip on the bedsheets and land on the floor. Looks like Rias-senpai is waking up. But what the heck is up with this situation. Remember, remember, try to remember. I can't have lost my virginity and not remember. As I started crying and lamenting my misfortune internally Rias-senpai woke up completely and stared me with amused eyes. And as if the situation wasn't worse at is I heard the sounds of someone walking up the stairs to my room. Mom was coming to call me for breakfast. Damn! This is bad. Got to do something. What should I do? What should I do? Getting even more panicked I tried to cover my very much naked senpai with the bed covers I tripped and landed on the bountiful oppai of senpai. So happy that I could die. Wait the situation got even worser! As I tried to get up the door opened.

Hyoudou Sayuri came into the room saying, "Ise, if you are doing perverted things in the morning again I swear…" Thats as far as she got before she saw the scene in her son's bedroom. Mom, nothing is going on here. Its okay… Is as far as I got before she turned white and ran out of the room. No.. No.. What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh yea I peeked into the kendo clubs room yesterday. Such good oppai(cue- disappeared into oppai land). Wait wait now isn't the situation to think about it. I have gotta do something about the dream in front of me.

"Otou-san otou-san, Issei has finally done it. He has done it!", my mother shouted on her panicked run away from my room. In my rush to wear some clothes I face-faulted into the floor. At this I heard a faint giggle coming from my bed, and looking up from my very elegant position on the floor I see a site that would fuel quite a few days worth of imagination, both night and day. A very naked and beautiful Rias-senpai covered strategically with light and bedsheets was giggling at my odd position on the floor. Ah the shame, the embarrassment. I wanted to turn into a cockroach and go die in some hole. Then she stood up and reached out a hand for me.

"Your life is now my own. Fall as many times as you want. I'll be there for you from now on to pick you up. For you are now a part of this Rias Gremory's family", she said looking at me in the eye. And as I reached for that hand I felt that something had changed permanently within me. That a new adventure had started and this chapter in my life would lead to something positive, something great, something which I could never had dreamed for. I could see that my future looked bright.

And so I was unceremoniously dragged into the fantasy world of Angels and Devils. A world which previously had only existed in light novels now was my daily bread and butter.

-*Authors Note*-

Hey, so this is SoporificDreamer and this is a new story which I have posted up. I love reading but I have never actually got around to writing a story, so this is the first story that I have written and posted up! I am thankful to you for reading the story and any criticism. This story starts up as a one-shot mostly to act as a teaser to see if I have any skill in the area of writing but I have a plan to continue this one shot as well as many ideas and many stories yet to tell. But that really depends on you my readers! If you feel that there are areas which I need to get better at please do tell me since as a novice author, helpful criticism is what feeds my skill! So without further writing I bid you adieu and a pleasant day ahead!


End file.
